


Hand in Hand

by Sadisticfucktoy



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: F/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadisticfucktoy/pseuds/Sadisticfucktoy
Summary: Just a small drabble about Akstar and Loren's wedding dance





	Hand in Hand

Hand in hand, he led you to the open area and placed his hand on your back then. You places both of your hands on his shoulders. Your right hand spent some time rubbing his left shoulder. His suit was soft under your fingers, as his hand felt the naked part of your skin from where your dress was open. 

You looked up and brushed some of his hair from his face, he gave a small smile down to you. You returned the soft gesture and you noticed some people slowly circled around you guys. Not intimidating but just waiting on something from you two.

Oh yeah. They probably wanted to see you two dance for the first time. It was the ritual for most weddings to watch the newlyweds dance for their first time. 

Akstar gently brushed your hair away from your cheek and leaned down to kiss your cheek. He gave a small nuzzle and lightly kissed the lobe of your ear then. "I love you so much Loren.." He whispered quietly as he pressed you closer to him. You gratefully accepted it, the song slowly started to fade into play and he slowly made in step with the song.

Truth be told, you couldn't dance to save yourself, but with him having a few artificial limbs, it helped balance you out against him. Your both half assed dancing made a perfect match. You couldn't notice the song but it was a bit slow pitch as he led you into a slow rhythm of steps. 

You just kept looking up at him, surely this was a dream. You got to marry the man of your dreams. And hopefully he got to wed the woman he wanted to spend eternity with. Your eyes watered a bit, but you remembered Amy's advice. Something about not crying until your makeup was more smudged that it currently was. Don't ruin the makeup on the first dance either.

You blinked a few times and kissed his lips quickly, a few claps from the people and you two continued your lazy dance. Your hands went around his chest and gently played with his hair as his hand moved your veil from the way to brush his fingers through your golden locks.

The song slowly ended and he reached for your hand in his and kissed the back of it, kissing up your arm to your shoulder. It was a more romantic gesture but it got the audiences attention. Someone had mentioned that cake would be next which made a lot of the people disperse. 

A few people stayed behind, two of which you clearly recognized. Rain and Lasswell, your two best students. They both congratulated you and your newlywed husband. They seemed happy for the fact you were now married to a man who definitely wanted to be with you.

It made you happy to see others happy knowing you were happy. A lot of people doubted your relationship with the foreign man, but you always knew he was the one for you. Ever since the little power dominance dance you guys had. He was helping you that night, and what a gracioud effort it was.

Akstar rubbed the back of your hand, "You looked off into the distance, my love." You smiled up at him, "Yeah, sorry, just remembering a good memory or two." He gave a soft chuckle and kissed the top of your head then.

"Come now, we have many more memories to make together." You nodded in agreement and the both of you were off then to the next part of your beloved wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna fuel this ship with everything I got. No one can stop me.


End file.
